


How Arthur Pendragon learned to appreciate magic

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king isn't sure if his feelings for Merlin are real or just the result of a spell thrown on him years ago. Merlin shows him what magic can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Arthur Pendragon learned to appreciate magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the very first things I wrote in this fandom. I'd only seen 3 seasons at that point.
> 
> It could be read as non-con, therefor the warning, but it was never meant as such.
> 
> Not betaed.

It had been a while since Merlin revealed his magic to Arthur. After the king had overcome his first shock and after nights and nights of accusations, explanations and talking, he saw that Merlin had never done anything to harm him or the kingdom. And yet, he had withdrawn, never being able to shut those voices inside him that nagged about betrayal and asked him again and again how he could be sure that his feelings weren’t just the result of some spell cast over him years ago. 

But a man had needs that had to be taken care of. So he decided to find someone else. Just for that one occasion. Only to find out if that need for Merlin was the need for another man or only the proof that magic wasn’t as harmless as Merlin tried to make him believe. He’d noticed the looks that young nobleman who was part of a delegation visiting from the far ends of Albion had given him all throughout dinner and went back to his chambers to change into less obvious clothes before he’d make his way over. 

When he entered his rooms, he was greeted by the sight of the man he didn’t want to see right then and stopped in his tracks. Merlin lounged in his favourite chair, on leg dangling over the arm of the chair, a smug smile on his face. Next to him on the table sat a tray with different kinds of fruits. “Mylord.” 

Arthur frowned. “Get out of here, Merlin, I have business to attend to.”

Very slowly Merlin shook his head and made no attempt to move at all. “You’re not going anywhere tonight, Arthur.”

“There is nothing you can do to keep me here.” Arthur cleared his throat and shifted his weight on the other foot. How on earth could he explain that he was fully determined to cheat on the man he loved? 

Merlin made a little disapproving sound. “You have no idea.”

The words he’d heard so many times before echoed through Arthur as he noticed the faintest shimmer of gold in Merlin’s eyes. He couldn’t even blink before he heard the door behind him being locked and felt his clothes flying in all directions, leaving him to stand naked.

“ _Mer_ lin!” Arthur tried to cover himself, but there was nothing in reach and what sense did it make anyway. There was not a single spot on his body that Merlin hadn’t seen or touched. 

“Yes, _Sire_?” The amusement was evident on Merlin’s face as he motioned for Arthur to move over to the bed.

Arthur obeyed, mixed feelings raging through him. His initial plan for the night long forgotten, he sat and leaned against his pillows. Excitement and a little bit of fear showed on his face. He loved when Merlin got all playful but suspected that tonight Merlin planned on adding some special element.

The small smirk never left Merlin’s face when he removed the two scarves he’d been wearing. With a wave of his hand he made them float in the air before him and then his eyes flickered golden again when he looked at Arthur. The scarves shot over to the bed, wrapped themselves around Arthur’s wrists and secured themselves to the opposite bedposts. 

“Merlin, no!” Eyes wide with fear, Arthur tried to struggle against his bindings, his heart beating wildly in his chest. 

A little golden light appeared on the tip of Merlin’s fingers, almost like the little flame he had revealed his magic with, and after smiling at it, Merlin looked over to Arthur again. His eyes never left Arthur’s as he flicked his fingers and send the light over.

Arthur shrieked, expecting it to burn where it touched his skin, but realised quickly that the light felt more like a caress, like a caress from Merlin’s fingers. A surprised pant left his lips as he watched the golden shimmer make its way up his chest, playing around his nipples and he gasped when it slid up his throat, cupping his face gently, the way Merlin first did all those years ago. 

He was about to give in to the sensation and let his eyes close as he moaned lowly, when he heard a sharp “No!”

Merlin was still in his chair. “Look here,” he ordered. He held up a pear and then slowly slid his lips over the skin, the magic around him clearly visible now, a golden aura. 

The moment Merlin’s lips touched the fruit, Arthur jumped, feeling the touch on himself, on his erection the touch of the golden light had left him with. He watched mesmerised as Merlin’s full lips caressed the fruit, his tongue darting out to lick and couldn’t do more but moan when he felt every flick of the tongue, each movement of the lips on him. 

“Merl...” The rest was lost in a groan as Arthur couldn’t look away. The sight of Merlin making love to the pear, the juice of the overly ripe fruit trickling down his chin, making its way down his throat as he slowly sucked at the plump fruit would have been enough for Arthur. But feeling all of this on his cock without Merlin to actually touch him, was too much. He struggled against the scarves again. Not out of fear this time but to be able to get up and finally touch his lover. 

Just at that, Merlin gave the pear a last hard suck and Arthur cried out, spilling all over his stomach and chest. 

Merlin dropped the fruit back onto the tray and got up. When he was sure that Arthur was again watching him, he started to undress slowly, never minding to wipe the sweet juice off his face. 

“Merl...Merlin.” Arthur gasped out when once again he felt the golden light on him, caressing his body, working into it and relaxing him further. 

“Yes, _Sire_?” A genuine smile tugged at the corners of Merlin’s lips as he watched Arthur writhing under the magical touches, the erection slapping against his own belly a clear sign that watching the blond had an effect on him, too. 

Just as Merlin scrambled onto the bed and reached out to caress Arthur’s chest and smear them through his cum, Arthur felt himself being slicked up. He panted when Merlin positioned himself between his legs and just as he shoved in, Arthur yelled out, the golden light on him, in him, gone. His hands were free, no magic holding him back any more. And all he could feel was Merlin. Merlin’s hands next to his head, Merlin on him, in him, filling him completely. 

Arthur reached up and pulled Merlin down for a heated kiss, tasting the fruit juice on him, licking at Merlin’s throat, sucking at the sweet stickiness and moved against him at the same time, trapping his once again filling cock between their bodies, rubbing against Merlin’s belly as Merlin started pounding into him with a growl.

It was over way too soon, Arthur clamping down around the flesh inside him hard as he came again, Merlin burying himself inside Arthur with a roar and then biting Arthur’s neck for all of Albion to see who he belonged to. 

They lay panting for a good while before Merlin propped himself up on one arm to look down into Arthur’s sweaty face. “That business you had to attend to...,” and then he added a little mocking “ _Sire_ ”

Guilt flashed over Arthur’s face. “Nevermind, not important. It’s all been taken care of.”

Merlin leaned down to kiss Arthur softly. “What made you realise that?”

Arthur was silent for a moment before he looked up into Merlin’s eyes. “You have to ask?”

Chuckling softly, Merlin laid back down. 

Moving around a bit, Arthur curled against Merlin and sighed when he felt Merlin’s hand in his hair. He opened his eyes again. “Will you do that again any time soon?”

Merlin laughed and pinched his butt. “What makes you think that was all I had in store for you tonight?”


End file.
